


I Can't Let Him Know...

by PhanPotterFallsHamTrash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanPotterFallsHamTrash/pseuds/PhanPotterFallsHamTrash
Summary: Hamilton comes home from work, but is covered in wounds. He is losing blood quickly, and has to try and hide it from his boyfriend. If his boyfriend discovered the cause of the scars, all hell would break loose.





	1. The Walk Home

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this on the Hamilton FanFiction Amino, and I recommend you check it out!!

It was a quiet, rainy Tuesday afternoon in the city. School had gotten out the past week for the local schools, but no summer camps were in session quite yet. This left the city abandoned of most people, as they were home to take care of the kids. 

Alexander was silently walking along the saturated sidewalks, one hand in his dark green jacket pocket, and the other gripping a black umbrella that was bound to fall apart at any moment. He looked around at the gloomy cloud reflections on glass storefronts. The rain lightened to a slight sprinkle as he approached the apartment complex that towered above him.

He sighed. "I can't let him know," he thought out loud. He tried his best to hide his face in the shadow of his hood as he stepped inside the lobby. He shook the wet umbrella outside before closing it and heading towards the elevator. It opened right after he pressed the button, and he stepped inside, limping a bit. He pressed the button for the top floor, and the metal doors closed, leaving him all alone in the small box.

The elevator reached the floor faster than Alexander wanted it to. The whole way home his mind was hard at work to find an excuse for what had happened to him. He shuffled out of the box, unsuccessful. Alex slowly moved towards the end of the hall and clumsily pulled out a set of keys from his pocket. He selected a brass-colored one and maneuvered it into the keyhole. He sighed one last time, pulled his hood over his face, and turned the knob.

Seconds after stepping inside, he was enveloped in a bear hug. The sudden contact with his damaged body made him whimper a little bit, uncontrollably. This made the man hugging him let go. "Alexander, are you ok?" Thomas asked urgently, squatting down to Alex's eye level.

Alex felt himself getting dizzy from the blood that he had lost. He remembered the crimson trails that he had probably left behind him in the lobby. Alex felt himself losing consciousness. "I can't let him know..." he whispered as he collapsed into his boyfriend's arms.


	2. Sneaking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wakes up, bandaged by his boyfriend. Upon returning to consciousness, he gets questions thrown at him that he cannot answer. He decides to sneak out of his apartment and finish what he started.

Alexander woke up in a cold sweat. He sat upright, only to immediately collapse back onto the bed in agony. He cried out, the excruciating pain being the cause. Thomas rushed into the bedroom and flicked on the light.

"Alexander, are you alright?!" He said urgently, a look of pure fear on his face. Alexander suddenly remembered the day before and looked down at his body, now bandaged. 

"F-fine," he stuttered, nervous to let anything slip. Thomas looked at him, clearly not believing his boyfriend. 

"Alex, baby, those wounds aren't ok. What happened yesterday at work? Or was it after work?" Thomas spoke softly, walking over and sitting down next to Alex.

"Um...I-I....." Alex trailed off, trying his best to look exhausted so that Thomas would leave. He needed time to make up something. Apparently it worked.

"Baby, you need some more sleep. I'll wake you up again in the morning, ok?" Thomas cooed gently, kissing Alex on the forehead before walking out of the room. He turned to look back at his boyfriend before turning off the lights and going back to what he was doing. 

Alex pretended to look like he was sleeping for about half an hour to make sure that Thomas had fallen asleep on the couch before he put his new plan into action. He cautiously got up off the bed and put on a sweatshirt and some jeans. He walked carefully through the apartment, careful to make his breathing quiet and make precise movements. 

Alex passed his sleeping boyfriend and blew him a kiss before opening the door and jogging down the hallway to the stairwell. He went down the stairs, floor after floor, until he reached Floor 6. He checked his phone that happened to be in his pocket. There was one text on the screen: "Fine. I'll be waiting in my apartment. Then we'll finish this."

It was from James Madison.


End file.
